National Express West Midlands Buses In Photographs Forum 2019/2020
Let the Transfer Begin... is new platinum buses coming out at West Bromwich branding for 82/87 branding yeh it is because the 47**’s being de-branded from 82/87 branding because getting old that’s why the new platinum buses coming out to West Bromwich maybe building at the minute yeh because vehicles transfers means you transfer every were buses about Perry Barr, Walsall, Wolverhampton, Pensnett, West Bromwich, Acocks Green, Yardley Wood, Bordesley and Birmingham Central Garages because the buses they are de-branded that’s why buses they are doing about vehicles transfers to share together with buses but my favourite buses is double decker buses but some buses heavily affected by the changes which will commence on 21st July 2019 Wolverhampton is a major base for NXWM's Dennis Trident fleet, however not all are compliant with the emission guidelines in Wolverhampton city centre with only 4331-4342/4344-4356/4358-4367 and 4535-4542 being compliant after being fitted with particulate traps. Merry Hill later from August 2019 will also become a low emission zone and NXWM have to comply with the new rules; so as to comply, newer Tridents 4557-4564 are expected to make the transfer from Wolverhampton to Yardley Wood, and will be retrofitted with particulate traps in the process. Yardley Wood are expected to transfer a number of non-compliant Tridents over to Pensnett in Next Few Weeks. The transfers have already begun with 4557-4564 already making the transfer to Yardley Wood with traps already fitted to comply with the high-emission rules, with 4382-4390/4392-4394 to my knowledge have since made the transfer north to Wolverhampton. It is not the first time that Wolverhampton have transferred their youngest Tridents to Yardley Wood, with 8 examples (4557-4564) having made the transfer between July to August 2019. will be extensively refurbished in NXWM's Crimson livery and have had traps fitted since April 2020 when the Birmingham low emission zone was implemented. 4557-4564 was delivered new to Wolverhampton in January 2004 and February 2004 and was based there for 15 years before transferring over to Yardley Wood in July 2019. because new platinum buses coming to West Bromwich branding for 82/87 is it because the 4738-4762 are being de-branded for 82/87 branding before transferred to Walsall Garage and then platinum will be start with 82/87 pink branding with new platinum buses in 2019. Category:Y716TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y743TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y778TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y779TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y782TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y787TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:Y789TOH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RRY Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RSO Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RTX Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RUA Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RUC Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RUH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RUR Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RUV Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVF Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVL Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVV Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVT Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVX Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RVZ Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWF Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWN Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWO Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWV Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWW Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWX Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWY Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RWZ Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXB Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXC Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXD Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXG Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXJ Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXK Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXM Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXN Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXO Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXR Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXS Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXT Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RXV Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BU51RYA Withdrawn 4/19 Category:ST02MZO Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BP51HDE Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BP51HDF Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BP51HDG Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BX02ATV Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BX02ATY Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAU Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAH Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAJ Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAM Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAN Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAO Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAS Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAW Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAX Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BV52OAY Withdrawn 4/19 Category:BX02AUW Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 4/19 Category:BX02AUY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 4/19 Category:BX02AVB Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUN Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUP Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUR Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUT Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUU Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUV Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUW Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EUX Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EVW Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EVX Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EVY Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EWA Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EWB Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EWC Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EWD Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BJ03EWE Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BX54XRZ Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BX54XSA Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BX54XSB Transferred to Pensnett Garage 4/19 Category:BV57XJC Transferred to Walsall Garage 4/19 Category:BV57XJO Transferred to Walsall Garage 4/19 Category:BV57XKF Transferred to Walsall Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LDA Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LDC Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LDD Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN65ZBY Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN65ZBW Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN65ZBX Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFJ Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFK Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFL Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFM Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFO Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFP Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFR Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFS Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFT Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:SN15LFU Transferred to Acocks Green Garage 4/19 Category:Next Is May Transfers next issued to garages so I expect they will start leaking out soon. Category:BP51HDJ Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BP51HDK Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BP51HDL Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02APY Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BP51HDO Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ARF Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ARU Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ARZ Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ASO Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ASU Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ASV Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ASZ Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ATK Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ATN Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ATO Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BX02ATU Withdrawn 5/19 Category:BV57XJD Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJE Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJF Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJG Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJH Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJP Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJT Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJU Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJW Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJX Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJY Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XJZ Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XKA Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XKB Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BV57XKC Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNO Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNP Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNR Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNT Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNU Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:BX61LNV Transferred to Walsall Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDE Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDF Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDJ Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDK Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDL Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19 Category:SN15LDO Transferred to Birmingham Central Garage 5/19